


Playing Nurse

by MerryGoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany plays nurse, M/M, Requested Prompt, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America caught a cold before the meeting and has to have his crush play nurse for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so forgive me if it's not the best. But this was a prompt requested on Instagram, hopefully they like it óvò

"And further more, I believe that it is necessary-" 

ACHOO!

"For us as a-"

ACHOO!

"Team to make sure these changes come" Germany finished quickly before-

ACHOO!

Germany groaned, feeling that nobody could have focused on his speech even if they wanted to because of the sniveling, sneezing American interrupting it every few seconds. Germany began collecting his papers from the table, "America, it is your turn..." He announced, not looking forward to being sneezed on since he sat right beside the head of the table.

"Coming!" America announced, scraping his seat back slowly and beginning to trudge to the front. Germany furrowed his brows, "America, are you sure you should be going up right now?" He asked, noting how he even struggled to stay upright. 

America laughed, waving his hands in the air, "Of c-course I can go up!" He replied with a weak laugh. Germany nodded, but still stood at the front waiting for the American to come up. 

It came to no surprise when America nearly collapsed when he was just a few feet away from Germany, luckily being caught by said German just a moment before he hit the ground. "Idiot, I knew you were too sick to be at the meeting. Do you want to get us all sick?" He scolded, helping America back up on his feet again. 

America shook his head, "No, no, I can still do- ACHOO! It" he whined, but continued to cling onto Germany, knowing the second he let go, he'd go straight to the ground. "Come on, let me just do my speech and I'll go. This wouldn't be a meeting without my say!" He tried to reason.

Germany shook his head, "No, I am taking you to your room right now and you're going to stay there until you don't risk infecting the rest of us." He said firmly.

America yelped when he was suddenly plucked off the ground with ease. In his disoriented state, it took him a few moments to realize Germany had lifted him up bridal style. 

"Japan, you're in charge until I return." Germany spoke up, waiting only for a confirmation nod from Japan before he turned and walked out the meeting. 

They were both at the hallway, America pouting childishly in Germany's arms. "America, where is your room?" He asked, pausing his steps. 

"Room 304" America muttered, crossing his arms and dropping his head back as he let out a dramatic groan. "I totally could have- ACHOO!" America couldn't finish his sentence, the sneeze leaving him disoriented for a few moments.

"Quiet down, just appreciate I'm not leaving you abandoned in the hallway like I should have." Germany said.

When they were finally standing before the room, Germany set America down, an arm still wrapped around his torso as he held him up. His free hand began patting down America's jacket and pants pocket in search of the room card. 

Alfred snorted, a little rougher than usual due to his health, "Wow mr. Handsy, at least take me on a date first" he joked, laughing only harder at the disgruntled glare Germany shot him with a bright red flush. 

"You must be sicker than I thought to be insinuating such things" Germany murmured, finally feeling the hard card in America's back pocket. He completely missed the small pout America gave him at his reply.

Germany finally fished the card out of America's pants pocket, and made quick work of sliding the card through the slot. When the green light lit, he pushed the door open and entered. 

The room was structured just like his own, so he quickly walked towards the bed and plopped America down on it before pressing his palm against his forehead.

"You're burning up..." Germany murmured, pulling his hand away. America answered back with a hum, shivering slightly on the bed. "What in the world is going on with your country that you're so sick?" He asked.

America snorted, " A 4 year old with the flu sneezing on my during the entire flight here is what's wrong." He answered, pursing his lips to hold in a rough cough.

"Thanks for bringing me to my room" America forced out with slight strain, his throat feeling beyond parched. "I can take care of myself from here" he promised, giving Germany a shaky smile. 

Germany resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it was very clear he was trying to act nonchalant about how sick he was. "Ja ja, I will leave you alone as soon as I make sure your fever will lower. Can't have you missing too many meetings." Germany explained, turning away from America and going straight to the bathroom.

He pulled off a few of the smallest cloths in the bathroom and soaked them with cold water, folding them into neat rectangles before heading back into the room. He was only slightly surprised to find a lump of shaking blankets to have replaced the spot he left the sickly blond on.

"America, I think you're old enough to know you're not supposed to get warmer when you're running a fever." He reminded, feeling as though he were talking to a child.

"It's so cold though," came the muffled response from beneath the blankets.

Germany sighed, he didn't have time for this, he still had to head back to the meeting. So with a strong tug, he pulled off the small mountain of blankets America had formed over himself and revealed the man in question who was now curled up in the fetal position. His cheeks were flushed red, hairs plastered on his sweating face. The rise and falls of his chest were more labored than usual.

Germany felt his brow twitch at the site; how could he had let himself become so ill without asking for care?

"We need to cool you off, and I need to go get you medication. Change into some light pajamas while I'm gone, I have some medication in my room." Something told him America hadn't even thought of packing medication himself. "And no getting back under the covers." Germany reminded with a quick point, before patting his pocket to make sure the card was still in place and exiting out the room for medications.

~~~~~~

Germany stood before the door, shakily balancing a small stack of medications (one could never be too careful!) on one arm as he slid the room card through the slot and pushed the door open.

He nudged the door shut behind him before walking into the room, noting how America was now in just bright blue shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt as he sat cross legged on the bed. He was still sniveling, but the glass of water on the stand beside him showed that he had at least taken care of his dry throat.

Germany dropped all the medications down on the bed, the sound of plastic hitting each other making America flinch. His eyes widened when he saw just how much medicine Germany brought along.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" America eeped, scooting away from the bottles. " No way am I forcing all those pills down, I'll have enough trouble with one!" He said, now regretting his little rant when he felt another coughing fit coming. He quickly reached to the stand and grabbed the cup of water, gulping down again to fend off the dry coughs.

Germany shook his head, snorting a little at the display America just put on. "No, I realized once I had left that I didn't ask what your symptoms were, or what you usually take. So I brought everything I had to avoid a second trip if I brought the wrong one." He explained.

"Oh." America said, now calming down and looking down at the large array of medication. 

"Now, tell me your symptoms." Germany said, pushing the medication into a small pile in front of Alfred before sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Um... Well I have fever, even if it feels really cold." He whined. "And... A sore throat. A little bit of a queasy stomach." Though that last symptom may have been caused by something else, America noted mentally. "And that's it I think..." He finished.

"Alright, sounds like just a common flu." Germany said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he picked up a bottle from the stack and begun to read the information.

America folded his legs up, wrapping his arms around his legs as he rested his chin on his knees. He watched as Germany began to sort through the bottles, taking a few moments for each one before setting them down on the stand and moving on to the next.

America couldn't help but flush, thank god his cheeks were already bright red, at the way Germany was treating him. He wasn't exactly used to being looked after now, especially when he was sick. He always took care of himself, no matter what. A combination of pride and unwillingness to face rejection was enough to steer him away from even asking.

But here Germany was, his small... Kinda of small.... Crush, now sitting at the edge of his bed and reading through the medications just to find the perfect one for him. 

Alfred couldn't help but snort, something he quickly regretted when it burned his throat. But his smile still stayed on bright.

"Okay... I think this one should be the correct one for your symptoms." Germany said, holding up a bright blue labeled bottle as he uncapped it. He shook out 2 pills onto his palm before shutting the bottle again and putting it on the stand beside the others. He looked up to see America staring right at him with a dazed expression, seemingly lost in thought. 

"America, are you alright?" Germany asked, leaning forward on the bed towards America. 

America shook his head out of his thoughts before focusing again, noticing Germany had leaned forward, just a foot away from his face. His eyes widened and his cheeks grew darker when noticed the worried look on Germany's face, an expression he himself hadn't seen too many times. Damn it, this was not the time to be acting like a flustered school girl!

"A-ah, sorry!" America smiled sheepishly, holding his palm up to receive the medication. "I'm fine, just... Zoned out a little." He said.

Germany nodded, not thinking much further of it, and set the pills on America's Palm. "These should be enough for the next... 5 hours. You can take 2 more after that, and continue taking 2 every 5 hours until you feel better." Germany instructed, pushing himself off the bed.

America's eyes followed him as he walked over the stand and begun collecting the bottles. "You're leaving?" America asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant, but mentally cursing when the disappointment was clear in his voice.

Germany looked back with furrowed brows, "Of course, you need to rest and the meeting still has another 2 hours." Germany said, turning back to pick up the last few remaining medications.

America's mouth was gaped slightly, trying his best to figure out any kind of excuse to get Germany to stay. Admittedly he's always had a bit of a crush on the nation... Just a bit... Ok more than a bit, and that's exactly why part of him was so glad he was sick. He got to have a reason to spend alone time with Germany for the first time in forever! He was not about to let this opportunity pass.

Of course that opportunity probably broke when the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "But I want you to stay..." Even America winced when he heard how pathetically pleading that sounded.

Germany completely jerked to a halt, eyes open in surprise. America realized how obvious he was making it then, and grew desperate to take it back.

"I mean I just, well I'm sick, and you, you uh...." All systems shut down. Mission abort.

"No, it's fine." Germany said, turning away from America quickly as he slowly started to put back the medication.

"No, no, I didn't mean... I just..." MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT, GERMANY PROBABLY SAW RIGHT THROUGH HIM AND KNOWS HIS FEELINGS AND HE'LL NEVER WANT TO HANG OUT WITH HIM-

Germany finally turned his towards America, only for a few seconds to say "It's fine, I can't leave someone as ill as you along after all." Before turning back to the slow task of organizing the last of the medications. But it was only those few seconds America needed to see the plain blush Germany was sporting, telling him his feelings may not be entirely one sided.

America took in a deep breath of relief, and he couldn't help the wide smile on his face. "Then hurry up and put the meds down and sit back down so we can watch some movies!" America announced excitedly, once again raising his voice a little too much as it dissolved into a coughing fit.

Germany let out a small laugh, finally turning away from the counter. He was still sporting the same flush. "Fine, but hurry up and take your medication before you get any worse." Germany asked before walking over to the bed and climbing on top to rest his back against the headboard besides America. 

With much reluctance, America swallowed the pills down and finally got the TV and put on a classic movies channel to watch.

America smirked, "Not bad for a first date, huh?"

Now it was Germany's turn to turn into a sputtering bright red mess.

**Author's Note:**

> and then Germany got sick the day after and nearly strangled America as they both laid sick in the room since everyone else refused to get near them from fear of getting sick too.
> 
> What an ironic time for me to write this since I think I'm coming down with a cold myself. *waves around a sad flag* woooo


End file.
